First Words
by FaithInHim4ever
Summary: Zuko and Katara's daughter, Kiana Lynn, says something that surprises both of her parents. R/R


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of the characters from Avatar. They belong to Nickelodeon! Anyone you don't recognize I do own.

Enjoy!

God loves you!

"First Words"

Katara sat upon the windowsill, making swirls with the water in her cup. She was bored and ready to get out of there. She had been waiting for Zuko to be

done with a meeting now for over an hour and she was growing impatient with him.

"Mama?" A small voice interrupted the waterbending master's thoughts.

"Yes, sweetie?" Katara asked, gazing down at her eldest, her son, Taccai.

"When's Daddy coming back?"

"I don't know, honey." Katara sighed as she ruffled her son's ebony hair.

Taccai was the spitting image of both Katara and Zuko.

He was a firebender like his father and he had his father's hair.

Other than his hair, he looked a lot like Katara.

The only difference between the mother and her son was that Taccai's skin color was a little bit lighter than hers.

"I miss him, " Taccai said, resting his head against his mother's shoulder as she picked him up.

"Me too, sweetheart. Me too." Katara agreed as she hugged her son close.

Just then, Zuko came into the room. He looked tired, but he smiled for his wife and child's sake.

"Daddy, you're back!" Taccai shouted, jumping from his mother's lap and running to his father.

"Hey buddy. Were you good for Mommy?"

Taccai nodded.

"Mama's gonna read to me later." He told his father.

"She is, huh?"

Taccai nodded enthusiastically.

"You must have been really good to earn that."

Katara smiled as she patted Taccai's head.

"Taccai's never a problem."

Zuko nodded as he pulled away from his son to embrace his yue.

"I missed you, my yue," he said, planting a kiss on Katara's cheek.

"I missed you too, my huo. More than you'll ever know."

The couple stayed like that for what felt like forever. In reality, it had only been three minutes.

It would have lasted longer, if it hadn't been for the unexpected interruption of one of their twin daughters.

"Papa! Papa!" Came the tiny voice of Kiana Lynn, as she launched herself in between Katara and Zuko.

Zuko's face broke into a grin and Katara gasped in surprise.

"What did you just say?" Katara asked, glancing down at Kiana.

Kiana grinned and repeated herself.

"Papa! Papa!" As if to emphasize her point, Kiana wrapped her arms around Zuko's waist, hugging him tightly.

"Aw, good girl! That's my girl! Good girl!" Zuko praised, picking his daughter up and giving her a hug.

Kiana snuggled into her father for a cuddle and closed her eyes.

"Papa." She said, obviously content.

Katara was still trying to get over the shock that one of her two daughters had said her first words.

When the shock finally wore off, Katara grinned and gave Kiana a kiss.

"Good girl! Mama's so proud of you, Ana! Good girl!" Katara praised, using her daughter's nickname. "Good girl!" With that, she took Kiana from Zuko in order to give her a kiss and hug.

Kiana didn't like this too much and started to cry while reaching her arms out to Zuko.

"Papa! Papa!" She started to whimper and Katara sighed while placing Ana back where she previously was.

Kiana sighed with contentment before laying her head against Zuko's shoulder.

"Papa." She said, before closing her eyes and falling asleep in Zuko's arms.

Zuko kissed Kiana's cheek and stroked her hair gently.

"I'm going to put her down." He told Katara.

Katara nodded, a look of hurt crossing her face.

Taccai saw his mother's expression and hastened to comfort her.

"I still love you, Mama." With that, the six year old wrapped his arms around Katara's waist.

Katara smiled, despite herself as she picked her son up.

"Aw, I love you too, Taccai. Mama loves you too."

Meanwhile, Zuko stepped into the nursery and laid Kiana down in her crib. He placed the blanket on her and stroked her hair.

"I love you, Kiana. Papa loves you so much. You made me really proud today. You don't know how happy you've made me." With that, Zuko sat there, watching his daughter sleep.

A proud smile crossed his face as he patted Kiana's shoulder before kissing her good night.

"Good night, Ana. Papa loves you."

"Papa." Kiana said sleepily before reaching her hand out and grabbing Zuko's finger in her little fist. "Papa."

"That's right," Zuko said, the smile growing. "Papa's right here, Ana. And I'll always love you."

THE END


End file.
